What happened in his room
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: Jasper was the King of a foreign country and alice was his palace maid, However Jasper seemed a little more interested i her than in other maids. How is jasper actually related to Alice? * bEWARE OF INCEST AND SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in the life of a 15 year old palace maid. Today, as usualy, my duty was to clean out Jasper , or more commonly known as His Majesty's room. He didn't have a wife and has never used any of the concubines ever since 13 years ago. I made the bed and soon proceded to clean the toilet, which in my opinion was the best part as it was always clean, and smelt really nice, it must be the soap he uses. However, today i noticed a small box, the size of my palm. I approached it with caution, remembering the last time i went near a box that had exploded, which was actually sent from the cavalry for inspection of gun powder. On the nice box was a note which said :

_FOR ALICE _

I opened the note. It said :

_Dear Alice, I loved the daisy you left on my bed the other day, it was so sweet of you after a long days of debate in the court i know someone cared for me. _( I blushed a little when he said he notice i left the flower ^^)_ I left this bar of soap for you, i hope you like roses. And also, after you've done cleaning the room, please proceed immediately to the my dressing room._

_With care and love,_

_Jasper_

i took the note and the soap and dumped it into my apron's pocket, and proceeded to his dressing room. Jasper's virile scent permeated the air and struck me as i stepped in, and turned on the lights. On the far end of te dressing table was a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a cup of milk. My heart swell as i thought of how he said he cared for me in the note, and savour every last bite of the food thinking of all the times he left things for me, like the other time he got me a mahogany and ivory comb that i saw one of the ambassadors handed him, or the other time he left some lavender and sandlewood perfume, (which i am still wearing) on my table. In fact every week when it was my turn to clean his rom he would leave something there. I had also confirmed that fact with the other palace maids, asking then if they had seen cookies in his room addressing to them. They said no and told me if there were any they would share it with me as i was one of their besties.

I was soon done and made my way to his table, grabbed a pen and some paper and scribled a thank you, i also applied some gloss and kissed the paper before folding it, not stating who it was from.

After that i made my way out to proceed to cleaning the rooms of the other lords that also resided in the palace domain, such as Aro, Caius and Marcus. Aro was always interested in everything, his curiosity sometimes reminded me of the brother i never had. Caius was a silent killer but never once scolded me of anything, even when i accidently broke one of his vases, and even after i apologised profusely, he just said that it was alright and everyone makes mistakes. He was like a father to me, since i was an orphan and brought to the palace, he even brought justice to me when i was wronly accused of stealing from the king's . oh god. He was expressionless, and once i asked if he was emo, he just laughed and walked off. Other wise he would just ignore you.

It had been another week since i cleaned Jasper's room and today it was my duty again.

I made my way into the double doors and arrived at the foyer where i fluffed a few cushions and swept the floor. Then, i made a turn right through another corridor into his main bedroom. He was asleep on the bed so i tried to creep past him and proceed to the next room, which was to the private library. However as i though i was going to make it to the door past the bed, i felt a pair of arms pull me under the covers and smelt my hair.

" Alice, you've been using the soap haven't you? You smell nice, roses suit you, or would we like to try mint next time?"

" Your... your majesty.... i... have to clean out the other room, what's more, a palace maid does not belong in the arms of a King!" I tried to push him away, knowing that if i held on longer i would fall asleep and god knows how his scent made me so wet. Hpwever he did not stop. He pulled off my apron, leaving me a white full length dress that maids were supposed to wear.

"Your afraid you would be in trouble, don't worry, i just made this an ORDER. you are just being good and following it." He smilled down at me and pushed me into his chest. he smelt sooo good. "Of course your majesty, i'm sorry for being rude. But, if i may be so bold to enquire, you have so many concubine, so much more beautiful, more full breasted, and taller, why me? "

" Alice you are beautiful. Maybe i should get you a mirror.. How about something classical? With sapphires in it? Maybe rubies or topazes?"

Just then it clicked, we had the same eye colour.

" It's alright your ma.."

"Call me Jasper. But remember this is only for you to call alright?" he shushed me with his finger.

I nodded as he released my mouth of his hand.

"Alice, take that rediculous dress off! Is this what they make you wear? It's time i changed the choice of clothing for you. "

I blushed , knowing i wa sinto something.

His expression softened, and he said in a gentle tone: " Alice, I am the BIG BAD WOLF, and i AM going to eat you up! "

I laughed, " No it's not that! it's just.. well... i.." He ripped the whole skirt off, and i scurried to cover myself under the blue duvet.

" Much better, don't worry alice, i wont hurt you." He said with concern, and he riped his shirt off too. Scars of all kinds layer upon one another, creating a pattern of texture over him.

" Alice i was once self conscious of these scars but not anymore, you see, when i am around you, i wish you not be self conscious as well, because, you are the only one in this palace that knows i have scars. " I looked on n horror and inched closer to him. He put his arms around me and put me on his bicep, facing towards me. Then grabbed one of my breast and kneaded it slowly.

"see? it's not so bad is it?"

" ugh... ahh...No.. your.... i mean.. _Jasper_" It felt soo.. Jasper....

i Smiled and relaxed , thinking that it was a once in the lifetime opportunity to be pleasured by the oh-so hot blond king himself.

He Broke the silence." Alice, i think i like you. no, more than like. i think i care too much about you. I want your permission to move you into the concubines section, so it wouldnt be weird for you , or me, to see each other at night. I think you deserve so much more, and i think,even if we don't do anything, i still like spending time wth you. Is that alright?"

" Yes YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!of course ! No offense but i really wouldn't mine sleeping in this bed every night.. it smells so good.." ops. i did not mean to say that.......uH oh.......

Jasper just smiled at me , and said " Alice, stay. At least tonight. I will make the arrangements. stay here first."

He put on a robe and ran out. I looked out to the night, the wind blowing and the rain threatening to pour any minute now.I felt like the luckiest girl alive!!!!

Jasper ran in again. Wow. I didn;t know he was that fast...

" Alice, the guards are currently packing your things and sending it to our foyer. I just made you my personal concubine. so that the others aren't allowed to even touch one strand of your hair."

I was shocked.. well when your the king everything was fast and easy i guess?

"Alice? Are you okay? Your a bit pale!" Jasper asked in a concerned manner.

I pulled the duvet closer to my chest. " Yea.. just.. erm... cold. " " That is easly solved." He whispered as he put my hand the the strings of his bathing robe and tolde me to pull it.

As i did , the robe opened dramatically,and revieled all of him in his full glory. He then pulled me into his lap with that ine hell of a monster dick pressing on the small of my back. Soon i was warmed up and then the awkward moment started. It then dawned on me that he was clueless what to do next since he had never been with any concubines.

I took matters into my own hands, and i meant hands.. and mouth. i reached behind and grabed that long think piece of man meat, and stroked it slowly.

"ALICE!!!! OH .......UGH... AHH......."he moaned, andsoon he found his way to my pussy. Wow.. he knows his way down south...

"Alice let me show you, " he took my hand and pressed it harder than it was , and guided me along as i pleased him.


	2. revelation of love and revenge mxmas!

APOV.

The next morning , i woke up. Sweaty and frightened. I had dreamt that it was a rainy night,Jasper killed someone with a dagger that had sapphires in it, and then took me to some weird pavement and gave me to a lady, that looked like esme, who was my foster mom, and also the palace cook. (p.s. her pumpkin soup is TO DIE FOR ^^). Jasperthen took off his scarf and wraped it around me once more, and left with tears in his eyes. AS IF. kings don't cry in real life! and Jasper would never do that! .... would he?!

"Darlin' you woke up, " he said as he brought omelets and a nice bacon sandwich to me, who was still shocked.

" thanks Jazz"

_"jazz..._ you gave me a nickname?"

"erm.... yea, sorta " i blushed

" alright. Eat this while it's hot kay? I have two important meetings. I won't be done until about 2pm and i'll be back after that to check on you. Meanwhile, you have this room to yourself, and what's mine is yours so go explore kay? I have to, however warn you not to look under the bed, i remember that once i saw a spider in there.. so Yea...."

I gulped. " Jasper, can i look at your armour collection?"

Jasper looked angry at first, however his expression softened." Alice, armour is no toy for girls like you, i know you are especially curious, but i suggest you don't poke around the castle too much, there are some things i don't want you to see. Also, alice you are the only person i can speak calmly to, i am not like this usually. " he said sternly, ..no... he just _reprimanded_ me!

" Oh.. sorry" I lowered my head, and was fighting the earge to cry.

"Alice. i.. I'm sorry....." He muttered, his apology sincere in his eyes, as he lifted my chin and caught one falling tear on his sleeve. " Honey you see, the only people i talk to on a daily basis are my officers and marines and stuff ike that.. i really don't know how to adapt to a female's type of perfect guy ya know?" He explained.

" That's okay, I understand. After all i am just a _useless concubine_. i am NOTHING compared to your officers, especially Caius! So outstanding and benevolent and kind at the same time he is a commander."

"caius? Caius Volturi?"

"Yea , he is a nice person, whenever i got into some sort of trouble he was always there to help me out."

"Ah.. yes i remember, one of the vases were missing and his excuse was that he was trying to catch a _squirrel_." He smiled, and looked down at his watch " oh! I'm LATE!" and with that, he ran out the door.

i checked the time. It was only 7 am, few more hours to explore. I was suspicious about the spider theory as iusually made sure his room was free of any insects.

I ducked under the bed a found a box. ( link : ./weft/weftgraphics/education/images/carved_wooden_ )

It was beautiful, was this what he was hiding from me? Just then, Lord Caius rushed in, yelling" Alice! Quick follow me!" He dragged me into his chamber and locked the door, which was guarded by several armed guards. Then he settled me in the farthest room from the doors, which was his wardrobe , turned on the lights and set me on a chair. " Lord cAIUS ! what is going on? why? what happened?! " i was shicked beyond words at his sudden rush, as he was usually a calm and collected person.

"Alice. Your mother knows you are here. She wants to kill you. She knows you are the concubine. Please i am trying to protect you!"

'wait, i thought my parents were dead?"

" I know Jasper would probably kill me but it's time you knew. Your mother was supposed to be the crowned queen, at least she wanted to be, so she raped your father, so that he had no excuse not to marry her when he was of the suitable age, it was all a plot to get the throne, so your father took you to esme and asked her to care for you, he was only 12 then, he didn't know what to do. He loved you i swear he does, buthe had to hide this from the rest of the country or the throne would be opposed to. "

"wait wait wat back it up ..... you said he was raped when he was 12, so now he's around..... " i did some quick mathematics" 27?"

" Yes Princess he is.."

" Lord! You called me Princess?! I'm just... a... a....." Then it all fitted, Jasper and i had the same colour, He gave me gifts and sent me notes, and i remember wherever i fell asleep in the castle, somehow i woulld always wake up in my room in the morning, and my room was so much bigger the the other maid's rooms. And Jasper and i both had the same curly hair.

"i'm.....How?!"

" Jasper's your father, but he doesnt love you like one, you are only 12 years apart, he loves you more like.... a wife perhaps?"

" Okay so how old's my mom? "

" she 40 this year, i think, she has dark straight hair, " he motioned my hair, and sat down on the floor beside me while handing me a glass of water" she's short, she, in my opinion is ugly.

Unlike you, you're beautiful, you were never suited for the life of a maid, and i have always loved you as my daughter as well." Just then Aro, Marcus and Jasper walks in.

Aro and marcus bowed to me, while i was just shocked like a statue.

I think i died, when my eyes met _hi_s. i suddenly felt so incestuous, but then Jasper did love me two ways.

" Hey daddikins" i said to Jasper

Jasper glared at Caius who shrugged it off.

" Come on darling,let's get cha somewhere safer,you can live with my son, Alec, at fortress heights." Marcus said.

WOW. fORTRESS HEIGHTS....that's like a high technology info-firewall-army-marine database with built in radars and hydrolic pulley system . and the only way in is ...well..... no one knows...

Jasper opened his mouth " Sir... i don't think that's a good idea, I don't want alice to be surrounded by .......men..... Oh and Alice, I supposed you always had an instinct to rebel, like your mother, the box was on my bed!"

ops.................................................................

* * *

"okay! enough of the staring and waiting-for-each-other-to-kiss game!!!! Jasper i know you love her but this ain't the time for a love scene, let's move it move it move it!"

Aro shouted out of the blue, Marcus actually JUMPED!

I muffled my giggle in my palm.

" Wow. i never thought i would say it, but... being looked up with three other guys and one little girl makes me feel like we're gay!" Marcus exclaimed as we were picked up by a helicopter.

They made us put on the the earmuff thingie.

I asked jasper in a hushed tone " Jasper why?"

" Firt of all, i would be more sure that your future husband won't hurt you, i knew i never will, Next. I can ensure you that you are going to be looked after well, and not be cheated on. and lastly, well i know i have't been a good father, but to me age doesn't matter, so instead i love you as a husband to replace my love for you as a father."

This time i couldn't control it. All this while he had been protecting me and loving me indirectly and giving me double the love, and no offence, but my mom did have an eeful on hot blond gods, i mean, Jasper's not that bad as a hubby right? No one will recognise anyways.. i burried my face in his chest as i cried it all out, all the bad feelings that my parents didn't love me were abolished, i knew Jasper would always love me.

**i know. alot of information right? love it or hate it REMEMBER TO REVIEW OKAY!!!!! **

**and don't criticise on the insest parts cus i already warned you in the story description, so if you don't like it don't read it. thanks!! oh and THIS IS MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO YOU!!!!!**

**merry christmas guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	3. tagging

We approach a dark, metallic biulding.. and it was indeed in the middle of the ocean, guarded by boats and helicopters. We descended into the middle of the building, and the roof closed above us. Then, a platform brought us down many levels, till we reached a room. Jasper pressed a kiss to my forehead and carried me down, caius soon followed after. Aro and Marcus then arranged for my bedroom and security to be in place. there were maids outside the room, dressed in white, with a black apron on the outside. They both carried guns, wore shades and had a walkie-talkie thingie. jasper led me into the room. Then only did i realise, it wasn't my room, _it was ours. There was a big fluffy looking bed with a purple canopy and curtains all around the bed, a bedside table, two wardrobes and various other doors that led to other rooms.  
_

" Jasper... uh.. i mean... dad..... What am i supposed to do here while your all gone to some important meeting and stuff like that? And where am I?"

"Darling, please just call me Jasper, we're only 12 years apart anyways.. and you are the most important thing here at stake, i will be with you every hour of the say no matter what. Also, you are at the nations secret database. I want you to stay here because i can trust these people t protect you. I can also see that Caius genuinely cares for you, so if i'm not around, then you can go talk to him."

I stared at him, so many questions popped in my head. Jasper smiled and put me on the bed before opening up the wardrobe. Well, at least i have nice clothes here.... Jasper then took a needle out.

I backed away in fear. " dont come near me! "

" Alice, it's alright.. i won't hurt you.... Shhhh.." he put the needle down by the table and slowly cautioned towards me. I heard my heart beat frantically. Jasper stroked my knee, assuring me he wanted to cause me no harm.

" Honey, this is a GPS tracking device. I wanted to personally inject this into you so that if there ever was a situation you got lost, or if they took you, i can still track you, and find you. "

He then grabbed the neddle sringe thingie placed it on my hand, then he swabbed alchohol on my arm and injected the tracker. i felt my skin being torn, then something entered my bloodstream, then pain..... lots of pain. Jasper's eyes brought me back to reality as he rubbed on the spot i was injected.

" Jazz there are some stuff i need.. you know.... "

" Anything alice.. just name it"

" IT'S EMBARASSING!!!!"

" what kind of stuff alice?"

" you know.... feminine needs...?"

" Oh!! Like sex? or spa? or clothing? shopping? shoes?"

**ohmigod was he that dense?**

" Jasper. okay. Every month, i bleed... from somewhere? i need some stuff to kinda soakit up? get it now?"

" like ........ tissue?"

"NO OHMYGOD I NEED PADS!!!! ARE YOU THAT DENSE?!?!?!"

Jasper had a mask of horror and embarassment before he nodded and talked to this female guard, Isabella Swan Cullen. He left and she walked in with a smile.

" Hey Isabella " i said with a smile

" just.. bella... please.. anyways, i'm here to tend to everything else you feel uncomfortable about talking to his majesty about.. like.... girl stuff.... hot boys.. celebrity gossip and other stuff he would know..."

**come to think of it... i bet jasper doesn't know who Chace Crawford is.....**

" Hey Bella did you watch twilight?"

" yes!!! i can't believe there's actually an edward, emmett, then jasper, esme and carlisle here!! and now, there's an ALICE!!"

" REALLY? THERE'S AN EDWARD?!"

"yea.. but he's mine..... ay? no stealing, only for viewing pleasure!!"

" okayy.... but jasper's not that bad either right?"

"i dono... never been personal with him, he doesnt date, doesn't do drugs or alchohol or use concubine.. doesn't love... until he met you. the way he looks at you is like you might run away from him anytime, and he would do anything to please you, even if you want to walk him on a leash.."

" that's not a bad idea bella.. maybe i'll try that... hey can you tour me around here?"

" sure!!"

FINALLY.. A NEW CHAPTER!! ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED? PLEASE REVIEW!! OR I WONT KEEP WRITING...unless you dont wanna know what bella and alice does while touring the fortress . Still reading? great.... A little preview is that bella and alice does _something _and then sees jasper jacking off.. then... you decide the ending for the next chapter!! remember to review kay?


	4. myspace twifamily!

Hey everyone, i'm starting a myspace twi-family!! anyone interested please go to : http://www. myspace. com/ 529415472

Message me, tell me what role you want and why, and also how often you can be online etc etc... Also, thanks for your amazing reviews!!! your eally motivate me into writing more, the story " New Life" needs ideas..so please.. some inspiration please!!!! thanks!


End file.
